


Surprise in the Dark

by The_Shy_One



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: After Episode Eight, Conversations, Drabble, F/F, Helmet Kiss, Sexual Tension, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Cara is curious as to why the Armorer didn't leave Nevarro to find any of the other Mandalorians.
Relationships: The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV)/Cara Dune
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Surprise in the Dark

The Armorer didn’t leave Nevarro. This puzzled Cara as she assumed that the leader of the Mandalorians would want to find the others that had managed to escape. To make sure that they were safe, to know where they were if she needed help. It’s what Cara would have done for the rest of her troop who was well known in the Rebel's as a tightly knitted group in the paratroopers that had each other’s back. 

She thought that the Mandalorians were closer than what she was seeing now. Din was all for protecting the Armorer during that siege of Moff Gideon’s troops, almost as if she were the one to hold all of them together. Without her, they would just scatter to the wind due to disagreements and infighting with no way to bring them back together.

Cara watched as the Armorer continued to melt down beskar in the Mandalorians underground smelter. The movement of the woman in front of her was precise with little to no extra energy exerted. Even when pounding the melted beskar, her strikes only showed that she used the right amount of strength to shape the metal into the same neat squares. It showed control, almost unnaturally in Cara’s opinion.

She was clearly a woman who knew what she was doing even in dire times such as these.

Cara turned away to go fetch more of the pile of the discarded helmets and armour. It was a sad sight to look at, each time she went for more as it grew smaller. These were once worn with pride, something to show that they stood in unity with each other. Now it laid on the floor as if forgotten. To become something else that couldn’t be worn, only transformed to be able to transport it easier.

She knew that Din would have been miserable if he had stuck around to help, especially with the kid around. He seemed like the type of show off to his kid, to show why he was part of the Mandalorians. Why they were such a tightly knitted group such as her fellow paratroopers just a few short years ago. (Though it felt so much longer due to how everything felt so slow these days, somehow even slower than the days of the Empire ruling over all of them.)

As Cara brought in another car of the armour, she saw the Armorer paused at her station, watching the blue flames as they melted the metal down. The colour of the flames flashed around the dull shining helmet, making the gold colour warp into an unknown colour to Cara. Despite the flames flashing light around the Armorer’s visor, it showed not the faintest outline of her face. Cara paused, wondering what could be going through the other woman’s head right now.

There wasn’t much she could understand of the other woman other than what she observed. Since they hadn’t spoken to each other much even with Cara helping, she couldn’t begin to wonder what kind of thoughts passed through the Mandalorian’s head.

“You’re thinking loudly, Cara.”

The even and calm voice startled Cara out of her mind. The Armorer hadn’t moved from her position from in front of the flames, but with the way she stood - back straight and rigid with her helmet tilted as if she were listening for something - told Cara enough.

“Your group also telepaths?” Cara questioned, moving the cart to be next to the other woman to grab the armour and helmets.

“No,” The Armorer said, her voice somehow giving Cara the image that she was smiling underneath the helmet. “But I’ve observed you over the last few weeks to notice a few things.”

“Not everything?” Cara asked with a smile. “I must be better than I thought if you can’t know my every move.”

“You overestimate my abilities,” The Armorer says, her voice smooth even with the crackle of the comm. “I can only observe what you show me, same as the other Mandalorians in the clan.”

“But you’re more observant than most, I would say.”

“Comes with the ability to see the finer details of making helmets and armour.”

“I’m starting to see why Din likes you.”

“Oh?” The Armorer says in a questioning tone. Though Cara feels the Mandalorian is smiling underneath her helmet, amused by the conversation. “What is it that you see then, Cara?” 

Cara moved closer, feeling the heat of the smelter. It caused sweat to form and cause discomfort underneath Cara’s clothing and padded armour. But she pushed that discomfort down to be only a step or so away from the Armorer. “I see a woman who is capable and commands a group of people without raising her voice. Who sways them to do good for their own best interests rather than your own. You’ve earned respect and give respect in turn.”

“Perhaps you’re the more observant one here, Cara.” Somehow the Armorer’s voice became softer as she spoke.

“Not a chance. Otherwise, we would have spoken earlier.”

Cara was suddenly caught by surprise when the Armorer lifted a hand and placed it on Cara’s padded shoulder. Somehow she could feel the Mandalorian’s touch through both armour and clothing, a heat that was almost unfamiliar to her. (But she knew in the back of her mind what it was, what it meant, but she had to refuse that it could mean that. That the Armorer would want such a thing with her.)

“You don’t take compliments well, do you, Cara?” The Armorer says. “Nor do you take to suggestions as I would hope.”

“Wha-”

Same as with the hand on her shoulder, Cara was surprised when the Armorer’s other hand came to cup her jaw, the leather gloves soft and smooth. The other woman moved closer to Cara, almost pressing up against her body.

“Do you understand now?” The Armorer asked. Her voice had gone low and it did things to Cara’s stomach - it was almost embarrassing how easy this leader of the Mandalorians had gained the upper hand over her.

“I think so,” Cara admitted, her knees feeling as if they could collapse from the continuous touch from the other woman.

A hum from the other woman before she spoke up once more. “Not an acceptable answer. Do you or don’t you know, Cara?”

Cara couldn’t speak for a few moments, stunned by the commanding tone of the Mandalorian. It caused her to take a breath in, wondering what the outcome might be for which answer she could give. 

The Armorer moved closer, her body finally pressing against Cara’s. She leaned her head closer, the helm of her helmet close to touching her forehead. The anticipation and hope sparked when she heard the Armorer ask,” Do you or don’t you know, Cara?” 

“Yes, I do,” Cara said, her voice breathless. 

The Armorer pressed her helmet to Cara’s forehead and it felt like a piece of the puzzle had been completed. Cara leaned into it, feeling everything between them shift into a new light. Maybe she finally had an answer to why the Armorer stayed in Nevarro beyond duty.

Or maybe she was only seeing things she wanted to see again.

But she wouldn’t question why the other woman held her as if she were precious. She would hold just as close since everything had gone to shit since the Empire fell and sometimes you needed a bit of happiness to chase out everything that was shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a drabble for a ship that should have more fics! I don't know if I can do more, but I'm open to suggestions and ideas since these two are a great pairing!
> 
> Hopefully, it was a good read! :D


End file.
